1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse; and in particular, the present invention is related to a mouse that uses a memory card for expanding its memory capacity and an operating method for the aforementioned mouse
2. Description of Related Art
Application program software and gaming software have been developing rapidly in recent years, and due to this rapid development, users now have more choices and so are becoming more particular about operation convenience instead of only being concerned with basic functions. For this reason, many manufacturers subsequently developed various improvements to the design of the mouse.
One of these improvements is having more and more operation control buttons on the mouse so as to satisfy the requirement of various software or gaming operations. Another improvement is that there are currently designs of mouse with build-in memory, for directly storing the button instruction of the mouse within the build-in memory of the mouse, so that the controller within the mouse may be directly operated. Therefore there is no need to go through special or specific driver program in the operation system (OS) to drive the controller in order to operate the mouse. By storing the button instruction of the mouse with the build-in memory of the mouse, the user may enjoy the same setting of the button instruction even when the mouse is attached to different computers.
However, for cost consideration, the storage capacity of the build-in memory for a mouse tends to be limited; furthermore the software used by the user may be numerous in number. Therefore, considering the current design structure of the mouse with internal memory, along with the consideration of the increasing number of control buttons on the mouse, the user may not be able to adequately and freely add the desired button instruction due to limited storage capacity of the build-in memory. Thereby the instruction set within the build-in memory may not completely conform to the need of the users.
This limitation is especially true for a user that utilizes a mouse for gaming control. This is because a mouse for gaming tends to have specific instruction sets commonly used by professional players that are complicated and therefore large in data size. This means that if a mouse only has build-in memory, it may be inconvenient for those game players due to the fact that the instruction sets are limited by the storage capacity of the mouse.